Isoflavones are known as health components that can be applied to prevent or treat many health deficiencies or to achieve certain health effects not directly related with a health deficiency. E.g. these compounds are known to achieve benefits in the women""s health area in particular for postmenopausal women. These effects are disclosed in e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,631; WO 98/ 56373; WO 98/08503; U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,167 926; U.S. Pat. No. 5,952,374 and many other references. Health effects that are also attributed to isoflavones include skin effects and anti-inflammatory effects.
Although for a few of these effects some experimental support can be found in the literature the majority of the pretended effects are mere statements in the prior art without any experimental support. We found on basis of a number of tests specifically developed in order to find experimental support to confirm the pretended effects that indeed some of the pretended effects exist however only to a low or medium extend.
Although WO 00/07607 discloses that a cancer-protective and cancer therapeutic composition is obtained by combining
1) a plant extract with antioxidant effect with
2) a neovascular regulator that inhibits angiogenesis and
3) with absorbable zinc
whereas in the text the possibility of synergy between one or more of the components is suggested, there is no clear teaching that a synergy could be achieved by combining the components from which we found that they gave a synergy with respect to anti-inflammatory effects or with respect to skin benefits in particular to antiageing effects. In fact the preferred antioxidants are in this WO""607 bioflavanoids such as proanthocyanidins. The neovascular regulator can be genistein, daidzein or a soy isolate.
We therefore studied whether we could find ways wherein the existing effects in particular with respect to anti-inflammatory and to antiageing of the skin of the isoflavones could be enhanced. As a result of this study we found that this can be done in a synergistic way by combining the effects from a number of selected isoflavones with the effect of a specific flavone. In fact we found that by combining one or more of the isoflavones selected from the group consisting of genistein, daidzein and glycetin with quercetin (=a specific flavone) synergistic effects could be achieved that were far higher than could be expected on basis of the components present in the combination. Therefore our invention concerns in the first instance a blend of a synergistic mix of a natural flavone and natural isoflavones, wherein the flavone is quercetin and the isoflavones are selected from at least one of the isoflavones from the group consisting of genestein, daidzein and glycetin either in the glucon or in the aglucon form.
In these blends the weight ratios quercetin to isoflavone can vary over a wide range, however we found that the best results were obtained when weight ratios of 1:50 to 50:1, preferably ratios of 1:20 to 20:1, more preferably ratios of 1:6 to 6:1 and even more preferably from 1:4 to 4:1 and
most preferably from 1:2 to 2:1, calculated as aglucon, were applied. Even better results were obtained by using weight ratios of 1:2 to 1:1.
The most preferred isoflavones in these compositions are genestein and daidzein (or as glucons the genistin and daidzin). Although these components can be applied in a wide range of ratios the best results were obtained, when the genistein and daidzein were used in weight ratios of 2:1 to 1:2.
The isoflavones and the quercetin that can be applied according to the invention are suitably derived from natural sources. Quercetin e.g. is present in onions, garlic and tomatoes and concentrates wherein this component is present in relatively high levels can be obtained from these sources. Very suitable sources for the isoflavones are soy flour or clover and in particular extracts from soy or clover with an increased content of isoflavones, these concentrates are available as commercial products.
The application of above teaching might result in a blend wherein the quercetin is present in amounts of 10 mg to 200 mg per RDI (recommended daily intake) while the isoflavones can be present in amounts of 10 mg to 200 mg per RDI. In this way the health components can be delivered as part of the daily servings of the food product.
According to another embodiment of our invention the invention also concerns food products containing a health component (=Functional food) wherein the food product comprises an amount of the blend of quercetin and at least one of the isoflavones genestein, daidzein and glycitin according to the invention, so that the total recommended daily intake (=RDI ) of the health components is delivered by one to 5 servings per day of the food product.
Typically the food products can be selected from the group consisting of spreads, margarines, creams, sauces, dressings, mayonnaises, ice creams, fillings, confectioneries, health bars, cereals, health drinks.
In these food products 20 to 400 mg recommended daily intake of the synergistic blends according to the invention can be present. Because of the occurence of the synergy the food product can contain less of the individual flavone and iso-flavones, than otherwise would be required to achieve similar effects. In this way the performance of the food product is not negatively affected by the presence of the synergistic blend of health components while the health benefits are obtained.
In addition to the above components the blends and the food products can contain other micronutrients, examples thereof being anti oxidants (Vitamin C or Vitamin E), other vitamins in particular Vitamin B1, B6 and B12, Vitamin K, folic acid, minerals like calcium, magnesium, iron, copper, or zinc, however, emulsifiers also can be present as well as minor amounts of polyunsaturated fatty acids in particular DHA and EPA and in particular (deodorised) fish oils or concentrates thereof.
According to a last embodiment of our novel finding we also found that the blends or food products containing them can be used to achieve certain health effects, in particular certain cosmetical effects. Therefore our invention also concerns the use of a health composition comprising natural flavones and isoflavones wherein the health composition is the blend according to the invention or the food composition according to the invention and wherein the blend or food product is applied to achieve cosmetical effects, in particular skin benefits and skin related effects such as anti-ageing effects or for promoting the formation of collagen or for promoting the decorin formation in the skin. Further the invention concerns the use of a health composition comprising natural flavones and isoflavones wherein the health composition is the blend according to the invention and wherein the blend is applied for the production of a functional food with anti-inflammatory properties with a synergistic effect on the anti-inflammatory and related health properties.
This use can also result in a method for the treatment respectively the prevention of inflammations and related health deficiencies in animals or humans by administering to the animal or human in one or more servings in total an effective amount of the synergistic blend according to the invention or of the food product containing this blend according to the invention.
However the method can also comprise a method to achieve skin benefits or skin related effects, respectively to achieve the promotion of collagen formation or decorin formation in the skin by administering to an animal or human in one or more servings per day in total an effective amount of the synergistic blend according to the invention or the food product according to the invention.
In these methods for administering the amount to be administered should be the effective amount of the health component corresponding with the recommended daily intake of the isoflavones cq the flavone.
Preparation of Dermal Fibroblast Conditioned Medium Primary human foreskin fibroblasts at passage 2 (P2) were seeded into 12-well plates at 10,000 cells/cm2 and maintained for 24 hours in atmospheric oxygen in Dulbecco""s Modified Eagle Medium (DMEM) supplemented with 10% foetal calf serum.
After this time the cells were washed with serum free DMEM and then incubated in fresh serum free DMEM for a further 60 hours. Novasoy 40R containing 20 mM isoflavones, genistein, daidzein and glycetin (in a ratio of 1:1.3:0.3) and 5 mM quercetin were, either independently or in combination added to the cells in triplicate in a final volume of 0.4 ml/well fresh serum free DMEM and incubated for a further 24 hours. 1% ethanol was used as the vehicle control. This fibroblast conditioned medium was either analysed immediately or snap frozen in liquid nitrogen and stored at xe2x88x9270xc2x0 C. for future analysis. The cells were then counted and data from the dot-blot analysis subsequently standardised to cell number.
Samples of conditioned medium from dermal fibroblasts treated with actives as listed above were supplemented with 20 mM dithiothreitol (1:10 dilution of 200 mM stock solution) and 0.1% sodium dodecylsulphate (1:100 dilution of 10% stock solution), mixed well and then incubated at 75xc2x0 C. for 2 minutes. A standard for the assay was generated by serial dilution of neat fibroblast conditioned medium from fibroblasts seeded at 10,000 cells/cm2 in a 175 cm2 flask and maintained in serum free DMEM as described above.
Assay samples were subsequently applied in triplicate to a pre-wetted sheet of Immobilon-P transfer membrane using the 96-well Bio-Dot Apparatus from Bio-Rad as described in the manufacturers guidelines. Approximately 200 xcexcl of medium was applied per well. The medium was allowed to filter through the membrane under gravity (30minutes) after which the membrane was washed twice with PBS (200 xcexcl). These PBS washes were allowed to filter through the membrane under gravity (2xc3x9715 minutes). The Bio-Dot apparatus was then attached to a vacuum manifold and a third and final PBS wash carried out under suction. The apparatus was disassembled, the membrane removed and quickly cut as required before being placed in blocking buffer overnight at 4xc2x0 C.
Membranes prepared for procollagen-I and decorin analysis were both blocked with 5% (w/v) non fat dried milk powder/0.05% Tween 20 in PBS. The following day, the membranes were probed with 1:10000 dilution of primary antibodies to either human procollagen-I (MAB1912; rat monoclonal; Chemicon Int. Inc., Temecula, Calif.) or human decorin (mouse polyclonal; AMS, UK) for 2 hours at room temperature. The membranes were subsequently washed with TBS/ 0.05% Tween 20 (3xc3x975 minutes) and then incubated with 1:1000 dilution of 125I-conjugated anti-rat or anti-mouse F(abxe2x80x2)2 fragments (ICN, Amersham respectively) as required for 1 hour at room temperature.
Following this the Immobilon strips were again washed with TBS/Tween 20 (3xc3x975 minutes) before being allowed to dry in air at room temperature. The dried membranes were wrapped in cellophane and exposed to a Molecular Dynamics storage phosphor screen for 16-18 hours. At the end of this time the exposed screen was scanned by a phosphorimager (Molecular Dynamics Phophorimager SF) using ImageQuant(trademark) software. Dot intensity was assessed by computer-assisted image analysis using quantification tools in ImageQuant(trademark), standardised to cell number and the effects of various test reagents on decorin and procollagen-I synthesis were determined relative to a vehicle treated control value of 100 arbitrary units.